


Use Your Teeth

by RavenTao



Series: VLD Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Domestic, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Suggestive Themes, on Earth, worrying over nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Lance wants to tell Matt how much he loves him, and, how much he wants to blow him, but he isn't exactly sure how. It all works out in the end though, and everyone gets what they want.





	Use Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now.
> 
> I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

**9\. “Use your teeth.”**

 

So, Matt was like, perfect. Lance was pretty sure of that. He was smart, and funny, and nice, and charismatic, and sweet, and just, you know, an all around fantastic boyfriend. He loved all of Lance’s friends, and all of his friends loved Matt, there was literally no downside to their relationship.

A relationship that had only been going for maybe a month, and Lance still hadn’t worked up the courage to tell Matt he wanted to go to the next level. Neither Lance or Matt were virgins, they knew how this sort of thing went. It was just that, Lance actually really fucking loved Matt and didn’t want to ruin things by going too fast. He’d done it before, pressured a partner into sex too soon, and then broken up because it had all fallen apart. Hell, he’d even been FWBs with people he still talked to, and that really wasn’t what he’d wanted with Matthew Holt. What he wanted, was someone to sweep him off his feet and take away all his doubts, which, Matt did. So then, the problem was how was he going to tell the light of his life, that kisses and cuddles weren’t enough anymore?

Like, they were great, no, beyond great. Lance could probably sustain himself on Matt’s kisses and cuddles alone, but he really wanted more. He needed more. So when He finally did tell him, he was so relieved that Matt had felt the same.

Which, was how they had ended up laying on Matt’s parent’s couch, neither his parents or his sister home for the rest of the evening and well into the next morning, both shirtless and panting up a storm. It was like this that Lance had gotten the idea, but Matt had beaten him to asking for it.

“Hey, why don’t you blow me first?” Matt had smirked, knowing how much Lance had bragged about his oral skills. And Lance was  _ hardly _  one to back down from a challenge after all.

“Then just lay back and let me take care of you.” Lance teased back, reaching for Matt’s fly with his hand before he was stopped.

“Come on babe, you’re better than that.” Matt smirks, his eyes narrowing to a lusty squint as he breaths his next few words; " _ Use your teeth." _  and  _ Oh _  if Lance didn’t die and ascend right then and there. He was on his knees, mouth already fumbling for the little zipper before Matt could even count to three. He was going to blow this boy’s mind and then he was going to ride him like a horse.  _ This _  was what he had been waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “No, keep your clothes on.”  
> 2\. “Make that noise again.” - Zethance  
> 3\. “Not until I say you can.” - Shance  
> 4\. “You’re driving me crazy, please…”  
> 5\. “Is that a challenge?”  
> 6\. “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know…” - Lotance  
> 7\. “I want you to take your time.”  
> 8\. “There’s a closet over there, you know…”  
> 9\. “Use your teeth.” - Latte  
> 10\. “I’m not above begging.”  
> 11\. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this…” - Klance  
> 12\. “Not like that, like this.” - Ezorance  
> 13\. “No, I want them to hear us.”- Shklance  
> 14\. “Let me show you…”  
> 15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” - Kolivance
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.


End file.
